Out of Site Out of Mind
by DidYouForget
Summary: Abby and Rachel are visiting there brothers Paul London and Brian Kendrick. While visiting they meet new people and fall for the two guys that their brothers are having trouble with. R&R PunkOC,London,Kendrick,JeffOC,CenaOC and Matt Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Out of Site...Out of Mind _**

**Summary: **Abby is the sister of Brian Kendrick and after graduating from college has decided to join her brother on the road for a while.Abby is about to face true drama when she falls for a wrestler her brother doesn't like and becomes friends and partners with Paul London sister who is her age.

Rachel London decides to Travel with her brother so she can find a job. She is hoping to make a good impression on the McMahon family and land a job with the WWE. Surprisingly she meets Brian's sister Abby and they become partners in a job they both find they love. She ask Abby to help her win the man of her dreams. Some things in the summary may change I'm still deciding on what I want to happen.

Punk/OC, London, Kendrick, Jeff/OC, Cena/OC and Matt

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the WWE I wish I did but I leave that to the McMahon family. I don't own any of the characters they own themselves. I do own Emily. I don't really know if Brian has any siblings but for this story he does. Also I am aware of grammar mistakes they are in the story for a reason that will be revealed later in the story.

**Flashbacks will be in bold **

_Thoughts in Italics _

**_In case I decide to put a dream in the story it will be in bold italics. _**

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined. 

Chapter 1: First sight First Chance

Brian sat in the airport lobby with Paul waiting for his sisters plane to land. They had been there for nearly an hour only to find out the plane had been delayed because of a storm they thought was coming and never came.

"What time is the plane supposed to be here?" ask Paul starting to get bored.

"It should be getting here any minuet now. When is your sister coming to visit?"

"Ah, well she decided to drive up. Something about not liking planes. I don't know I think someone she knows was driving here so she decided to just ride with them."

"FLIGHT 342 HAS JUST LANDED" came the announcers voice over the loud speaker

"That's her. Come on" Brian said standing up and walking toward the gate and the people rushing past them.

In the middle of a large group of people getting off the plane Brian spotted Abby talking to a man about the same age as him. "ABBY" he yelled over to the girl.

She turned her head and smiled. She began walking over toward her brother and his friend after saying goodbye to the guy she had been seated by on the plane on her way from Chicago.

"Who was that?" ask Paul

"Just a guy that sat next to me on the plane. I don't know his name or I would tell you. Not that it matters. Come on guys I want to get to the hotel."

Phil CM Punk's real name is Phil Brooks so I will be using his real name in the story more than his ring name. This is for anyone who doesn't know real name so don't get mad if you do. walked to his rental car and made his way to the hotel the wrestlers were staying at. He had just got back after a short vacation to visit his sisters in Chicago and met an amazing girl on the plane. Only he didn't know her name so he didn't think he would see her again.

**Phil sat down on the plane beside a young lady who had her hair pulled around her face and headphones on. He thought she was trying to sleep since it was around 6:00 a.m. and a 4 hour flight to Kentucky wasn't a good thing to wake up to. He sat in the seat as quietly as he could, trying not to wake the woman up. **

**"You don't have to be so quiet I'm not asleep" she said **

**"Sorry, I thought you were and I didn't want to wake you up." **

**"It's okay" she said pushing her hair out of her face and turning toward the man she was talking to. **

**"So you like Coldplay?" **

**"What? Oh… Yeah I'm going into a phase where I listen to this song a little too much." **

**"ATTENTION WE ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF. PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS" came the flight attendant's voice from a small speaker above there seat. **

**"So are you going to Kentucky for business or pleasure?" ask Phil **

**"Visiting my brother so you pick." **

**"I guess its both then." **

**"Yeah I guess. What about you?" **

**"Business… But I love my job so both" **

**"So do you work?" **

**"I just graduated from college so I don't have a job yet. I just decided I would come and spend some time with my brother. I don't really get to see him in person a lot." **

**"Well you were in school and he lives in Kentucky quite understandable" **

**"He doesn't live in Kentucky. His job involves a lot of traveling" **

**"Oh, my job requires a lot of traveling." **

**"Yeah, bet that's a lot of fun. Getting up every other day. Missing meals. Little sleep. That's the life for me. Maybe I should join my brother career." **

**"what he do?" **

**"oddly he a wrestler." **

**"Wow, that's cool which one is he?" **

**"Brian Kendrick. He's on RAW" **

**"I've met him before." **

**"You and half the world. So what do you do for a living?" **

**"I wrestle" **

After putting her stuff in her room Rachel walked down to the reception desk to find her brothers room.

"excuse me but can you tell me what room Paul London's in."

"Sorry but I cant give out that information."

"I'm his sister."

"I'm sorry but the company has said that only other wrestlers can have other wrestler's room numbers. Unless they leave permission for someone to have their room number."

"But I'm his sister why would I lie about being his sister?"

"For all I know you could be a fan."

"Of Paul. Someone would have to absolutely crazy to be a fan of Paul London."

"Excuse me but can you give me Paul London's room number?" ask Jeff Hardy walking up behind them and over hearing the conversation.

"Who are you?" ask the receptionist

"Jeff Hardy I have a match with London and needed to go over a few things with him."

The receptionist looked questioning for a moment at the pair then started pushing buttons and wrote the number down on a small piece of paper. "here don't let any one that doesn't work with you have the room number. I would lose my job if fans started knocking on his door."

"I give up." Said Rachel before throwing her hands up in the air and walking away.

Jeff smiled and took the paper before running off after Rachel.

"excuse me but here." He said holding out the piece of paper

"What?"

"I didn't really have to talk to Paul and I could tell you were getting aggravated with that lady so I just thought I would get it for you."

"Thanks. My names Rachel"

"Jeff. Well I have to go but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Thanks for getting me the number."

"No problem."

Rachel took the paper and went to find the room that her brother was staying in.

When she go to the room she knocked but no one came to the door. That's when john was coming out of his room and seen her pounding on the door yelling for Paul.

"PAUL OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I FUCKING DRIVE ALL THIS WAY TO SEE YOUR ASS AND YOUR GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER."

"Uh he's not in there. Can I help you?"

Rachel turned and locked eyes with John and that's when her mind went blank."

"Uh He's my ummm…brother"

"Oh I've heard about you. Rachel right?"

"Yeah"

"Well you wana go grab something to eat till he gets back?"

I know it's a cliff hanger but it gives a little suspense to the story. So who do you people want Rachel to end up with John or Jeff? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review it makes me happy to know people are reading my stuff. I will update real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Out of Site...Out of Mind **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the WWE I wish I did but I leave that to the McMahon family. I don't own any of the characters they own themselves. I do own Abby and Rachel. I don't really know if Brian has any siblings but for this story he does. Also I am aware of grammar mistakes they are in the story for a reason that will be revealed later in the story.

**Flashbacks will be in bold**

_Thoughts in Italics _

_**In case I decide to put a dream in the story it will be in bold italics.**_

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined.

Chapter 2:

"So what do you know about that guy you were talking to." Brian asked

"He's a wrestler." Abby replied shrugging her shoulders

"I knew I'd seen him before." Paul said sitting up in his seat.

"Who is he?" ask Abby

"CM Punk… Abby you really don't need to hang out with him." Said Paul

"Why?"

"He's starting trouble with us him and the Hardys" said Paul

"So just because you don't like him means I cant be friends with him."

"Its not that it's just not a good idea till this story line ends. Besides he's weird and your my little sister. I don't want you around him. I mean he worships the devil or something."

"I highly doubt that. I have nothing to do with your story lines anyways and I doubt I'll see him again unless hes on TV."

" Still I said to stay away from him and the Hardys I mean it. Abby they are bad news."

"Brian I'm not 4 I can handle myself so stop you're not my father you're my brother. So what religion is he? I mean if he worships the devil."

"Straight Edge. Something like that."

"You guys do know that Straight Edge doesn't worship the devil. I'm edge jezz. Come on he cant be that bad of a person."

"What do you mean your edge."

"It means I'm STRAIGHT EDGE"

"Since when."

"For the last 7 years."

"Mom is going to fucking die when she finds out."

"Why, there's nothing wrong with it and besides I think she would be worried more about your language."

"Oh and like every word that comes out of your mouth are words of the angels."

"Yes they are… I'll see you guys later you can stay in here if you want but I'm out." Abby said picking up her purse and heading out the door.

"Thank god they aren't coming." Abby said turning to look behind her. Not paying attention she walked into someone causing her to fall to the floor.

"Oww… Damn I'm sorry." Said Abby dusting off her hands from where she fell.

"No problem. Need a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks" Abby said taking her eyes from her hand and looked up. "CM Punk… Well it's a small world."

"So you figured out who I was?" he laughed

"So you can say. You gona help me up or let me sit here?"

"I think I'll let you sit for a while." He said extending his hand. Abby gladly took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Why were you looking behind you?"

"Making sure my brother wasn't behind me. So are you going to introduce me to your friends her or do I get to play guess the wrestler?"

"Do you think you could guess who they are?" ask Phil

"Last names Hardy right?" Abby ask turning to the other two guys

"Yeah." Said Matt

"I'm Jeff that's Matt and seems as if you know who our other partner here is."

"Oh but don't call me CM Punk that's my ring name I would hope you're my friend so you can call me Phil."

"Well It was nice meeting you but I'm on an escape mission to get food and anyway from my brother and Paul."

"Well we were going for some food so if you want you can come with us." Said Matt

"I don't want to impose."

"Not at all I want you to come besides I'm the last person your brother would think to look for you with."

"Doubt that."

"Why?"

"I have always been the one that hung out with the people my brother didn't like."

"Well then wee must get you away. There's a restaurant right beside the hotel." Jeff

"Sounds good to me" Abby said

They all four walked down the hall to the elevator and met up with John and Rachel.

"I just don't know where Paul is." Said Rachel

"Hey John" said Jeff

"Oh hey guys… who is this young lady"

"Abby Kendrick"

"Brian's sister?" ask John

"Sadly yes"

"Sadly?" ask Jeff

"He's just so protective I mean I can make my own choices. I don't need someone telling me who to be friends with."

"He doesn't like your friends?" ask John

"No not really. He's even started a list of wrestlers I'm not supposed to talk to."

"Who would that be?" ask Matt trying not to laugh

"Well there would be thus far you, Jeff, and Phil." Abby said as they all six stepped on the elevator.

"At least you know where your brother is. Mine just disappears and I have no idea where he is and that stupid woman at the desk. I swear when I get my hands on him I'll beat the hell out of him."

"Who's your brother?" ask Phil as they stepped off the elevator.

"Paul London."

"Oh I know where Paul is I didn't know he had a sister." Said Abby

"You know where Paul is?" ask Rachel

"yeah he's up in my room. I would go up there just yet though they are probably plotting on how to ruin our lives while were here."

""Most likely…"

Rachel was cut off by a loud yell coming from behind the group. "ABBY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Here we go again." Abby said before turning around to face her angry brother and Paul.

"Rachel what are you doing here with them?" ask Paul in a deep voice

"Talking why do you care?" Ask Rachel

"Don't start you two are coming with us. I mean it I don't want either of you hanging with them. I'm sure Brian aggress." Said Paul reaching for Rachel's hand

" I think I can make my own choices and I'm going with them so when the two of you grow up call me." Said Rachel turning and walking away.

"Same here Brian I'm not going to be treated like I'm 3."

Okay that's the next chapter. Not really long but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Out of Site...Out of Mind **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the WWE I wish I did but I leave that to the McMahon family. I don't own any of the characters they own themselves. I do own Abby and Rachel. I don't really know if Brian has any siblings but for this story he does. Also I am aware of grammar mistakes they are in the story for a reason that will be revealed later in the story.

**Flashbacks will be in bold**

_Thoughts in Italics _

_**In case I decide to put a dream in the story it will be in bold italics.**_

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined.

_**I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. I had camp and a few other things that had to be done. But I am back now with another chapter.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"What do you two say about coming out to the ring with us?" ask Jeff

"Who are you fighting?" ask Rachel

"Your brothers Vs. CM Punk and myself." Said Jeff

"Are we allowed?" ask Abby

"Yeah I don't see why not. Some of the other guys do it."

"Okay" said Abby

"We don't have any clothes for this. I've seen what they wear and I don't have anything like that with me."

"I know who does though. Come with me ladies. Guys we shall meet you in our room." Said Matt grabbing the girl's hands and pulling them with him toward the women's locker room.

"Where are we going?" ask Rachel

"Right here" he said letting them go and knocking on the door.

"Matt hi, who are your friends?" ask Melina as she opened the door

"Don't worry about that. Can I see Mickie and Candice please?"

"Why would you want to see them when you have me?"

"Because he wants to see the best divas around." Said Candice walking up behind Melina

"Whatever. I have to go find Johnny." Said Melina walking past the 3 people

"What did you need?" ask Mickie walking up behind Candice.

"These two ladies are going to the ring with Jeff and Phil tonight and need to borrow some ring attire if you have anything they can use…"

"Say no more we shall return them in a hour." Said Mickie cutting off Jeff and opening the door some more allowing the girls to enter the room.

"Bye Matt." Said Candice shutting the door.

"So let's see what we have here. What are your names?" ask Mickie

"Rachel, and that's Abby."

"Well let's see I know what we can do. First I need to know who is walking out with Jeff."

"I guess that's me since she knows Phil." Said Rachel

"Oh Mickie I have her. I know the perfect outfit." Candice said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her toward the other side of the room.

"I know what you can wear." Said Mickie going over to her bag and pulling out various items.

"You two look amazing." Said Candice

"Thanks for helping us. I guess we should be going to find Jeff and Phil." Said Abby

"We'll take you. I know where the room is." Said Candice

"Thanks." Said Rachel following Mickie toward the door.

Rachel was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top that reached to the top of her stomach. Her hair was done in several colors and random braids all threw her long dark hair that reaches half way down her back. Her nails had been painted black and she put on some black boots.

Abby had her hair done with red and blue highlights mixed in with her light brown hair. It was in curls falling over her back and shoulders. The outfit was a black mini skirt and a pink shirt that had one sleeve that reached just past the shoulder and no sleeve on the other side. It cut off at the bottom just below her breast. Her boots were Black and reached her knees.

As they got to the door Matt stepped out followed by Jeff and Phil.

"We have good timing Mickie. Where were you guys off to?" ask Candice

"To the catering. Would you ladies like to join us?" Ask Jeff not taking his eyes off of Rachel.

"Well I have to go get ready for a match tonight." Said Mickie

"Me too. Walk with us Matt?" Ask Candice

"Sure." He answered her and looked back over to Jeff "See you in a few"

"What about you two?" ask Jeff

Abby looked over toward Rachel and smiled. "Sure"

The four of them made there way to the catering area and got a table in the back.

"Were going for food. Want anything?" ask Jeff as he and Phil stood up

"Nope I'm good." Said Abby

Rachel just shook her head no and turned back to Abby as they walked away.

"Is it strange if I say I may actually like him?" ask Rachel

"Who Jeff?" Abby ask

"Yeah"

"No, I kind of like Phil as well."

"Why did we have to fall for the two guys that our brothers hate?"

"I wish I knew maybe it's because they told us to stay away from them."

"Maybe, well there they are."

"Did you miss us?" ask Jeff sitting down by Rachel

"Of course they did Jeff who wouldn't miss people as good looking as us." Said Phil before taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"I duon thin it possble" said Jeff after he took a bit from his sandwich.

"That's just gross." Said Rachel

"What is?" ask Phil

"Talking while you're chewing your food."

"Oh well at least he didn't kiss you with his mouth full." Replied Phil

"Eww that's just disgusting to even think about" said Abby as she looked up noticing Brian and Paul heading there way. "Shit" she said hanging her head down

"What?" Ask Jeff

"Brian and Paul. Rach we need to get away from here." Said Abby

"Abs come on what are they going to say." Said Jeff

"I don't wana know. I don't want them to know its us." Said Rachel standing up at the same time Abby did and walked away towards the restroom.

-------------- Guys PoV

"Who were the girls?" ask Paul walking up to Jeff and Phil

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because our sisters are missing and we thought you might know where they are."

"That wasn't them. Haven't seen them since this afternoon sorry." Said Jeff standing up "Come on Phil we need to go get ready."

"I'm coming." Said Phil standing up and looking toward the door where Matt had just walked threw the door.

Matt walked over toward them as Brain and Paul walked away "Where are they?" he ask

"Right here" said Abby

"You're on in about ten. Paul and Brian go out first then the four of you."

"Okay" said Rachel

The five of them made there way to the triton just as Paul and Brian's music went off and Jeff's started.

"Well come on." Jeff said taking Rachel's hand and pulling her threw the entrance followed by Phil and Abby.

They started to make there way down to the ring. Cheers erupting from the crowd. Abby was nervous and looked up and met eyes with Brian. She stopped and froze not breaking eye contact. Phil stopped and turned to look at her "You okay?"

"I can't do this." She whispered to him.

He reached up and took her hands in his and pulled her toward him and whispered in her ear. "Yes you can. I'll be right here the whole time. Don't worry." He said then pulled back a little. Before he even thought about what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh My GOD JR. He just kissed her."

"Yeah and Brian Kendrick don't look to happy." Replied JR

Just as Phil turned around Brian had managed to get out of the ring and attack Phil.

"BRIAN STOP" yelled Abby "PAUL GET HIM."

Jeff ran back up the ramp and pulled Brian off of Phil only to be hit from behind by Paul. Abby stepped back still yelling as the security came out and pulled them apart.

"Take it to the ring." Said one of the reffs pulling them apart.

"Fine." Said Brain walking toward the ring followed by Paul and Phil.

Jeff turned to Abby and gestured toward the ring. She slowly followed him and stood by Rachel.

The match seemed endless. Jeff finally pinned Brian. Rachel and Abby jumped up in the ring with the two guys as Paul helped Brian up. Phil leaned over and kissed Abby again and Brian lost control and went for Phil again.

"Wow King it looks like Brian wasn't done with this match."

"Can you blame him? I mean look at her. She's amazing. I'd like to be able to kiss her."

"Along with every other girl King."

Abby went to pull Brian off Phil only to be pushed down. Brian turned and noticed what he had done and stood up and started walking toward her. Abby moved away from Brian and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

She walked toward him and punched him in the face causing him to stumble back and went over to Phil and helped him up. Just when they were about to leave Vince McMahon came out with a mic in his hand.

"Since you two want to fight you will do it at Summer Slam in a Tables, Ladders, and Chair match between Jeff, Matt, Edge and CM Punk on one team and Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Randy Orton and John Cena." (I have reasons for adding Edge and Orton into the story line) He then turned around and walked out of the room.

Abby took Phil's hand and pulled him up the ramp with Jeff, Rachel, Paul and Brian right behind them.

As soon as all of them were behind the screen and away from the crowds view Abby turned toward Brian. "What was that? What's wrong with you?" she yelled at him

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME ABBY. YOU KISSED HIM ON T.V."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BRIAN."

"YOU'RE MY SISTER IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME."

"NO IT DOES NOT. I'M NOT 3 I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS."

"Hold on both of you." Said Matt breaking in between them.

Brian just turned and hit him in the face. That caused Jeff to jump up in the fight. By then Paul had joined Brian and Phil joining Jeff and Matt.

"WAIT. ALL OF YOU" yelled Rachel

They all turned to look at her. "Will you just stop your going to be working together a lot so I would get used to each other. Brian Abby can date who she wants you can't stop her. That goes the same for me Paul. It's our choice about who we want to date. I get that you're our big brothers but I swear I don't need a reason to be angrier than I already am with you."

"I'm sorry Rach it's just that I didn't want to loose you to him. I mean no disrespect toward you." Said Paul

"Well your both a little late for that. After what the two of you did. I'm not ready to forgive you yet." Said Abby

"Neither am I. Jeff can you guys give us a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yeah" he replied

"Just one moment." Came Vince's voice from behind them

"What?" ask Paul

"This concerns these two ladies. I am very upset with the way you behaved Brian. Over all it done and got a lot of response from the crowd so I'll let it go this time. Now back to my reason for being here I want to offer you two ladies a job."

_That's it for today I hope you all like and again I am very sorry for being late with this chapter._


	4. AN

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story. I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I promise that is all about to change. I'm out of school now and will be starting back up with it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

4Out of Site...Out of Mind

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the WWE I wish I did but I leave that to the McMahon family. I don't own any of the characters they own themselves. I do own Abby and Rachel. I don't really know if Brian has any siblings but for this story he does. Also I am aware of grammar mistakes they are in the story for a reason that will be revealed later in the story.

Flashbacks will be in bold

Thoughts in Italics

In case I decide to put a dream in the story it will be in bold italics.

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined.

I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. I had camp and a few other things that had to be done. But I am back now with another chapter.

Chapter 4

"You want to give us a contract?" Abby asked

"Yes I think I could come up with an amazing story with what you have started." Vince said

"That would be amazing Mr. McMahon. Thank you so much." Rachel said shacking his hand.

"I'll see you ladies in my office first thing in the morning. Say around 9:00. I would like the rest of you there at 10:00 don't be late. We have a storyline to work on people." Vince said and turned and walked away.

"Rachel hey can I have a moment?" Ask John as he came up to the group.

"yeah, umm I'll meet you at the car." She said to Jeff.

Jeff nodded and left with Matt, Abby, and Phil.

Rachel and John walked away from Paul and Brian who were still standing around trying to listen o the conversation.

"Umm what did you need?" Rachel ask trying not to sound impatient

"Well congratulations on the job. I was umm thinking maybe we can go out tomorrow afternoon for lunch and celebrate." John ask with a hopeful look on his face

"Yeah I don't see why not? That could be fun. Umm well I have the others waiting and well I have to go."

"Okay well I'll pick you up say around one" John said before walking away.

--

"What happened in there?" Abby ask when they were sitting at a local diner waiting on there food.

"I'll tell you later. Just come over to my room later and I'll tell you everything." Rachel whispered back. "He just wanted to say congradulations on getting a job not a big deal." Rachel shrugged.

"I think its amazing that you are going to be a tag team. There has never been a women's tag division. I think its about time there was one." Jeff said smiling at the two girls

"I agree, maybe we could help train the two of you. I mean we could have the two of you flying in no time." Matt said before turning his attention to a young girl that had just walked with a group of girls

"Well Matt's gone. I could teach you some hardcore things. I mean if you want. Before you know it you could be two of the best divas around." Phil added

"That would be great. We could use all the help we can get." Abby added

"Umm Abby I was umm wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow. To kind of you know celebrate you becoming a diva and all?" Phil whispered so that she was the only one to hear what he said

"That would be wonderful." She replied in a whisper. She leaned over toward Rachel and whispered "We so have to talk tonight.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. About that time there food had arrived and they were about to start eating.

Jeff looked over at Rachel and down at her food then back at Rachel giving her a weird look.

"What?" Rachel ask with a very confused look on her face.

"What is that? I mean it doesn't look like its edible." Jeff stated

"It's called Pan Thai" Rachel said before taking a bite.

Jeff smiled and picked up his fork. " I know" he said before taking a bite out of her food

"That's gross. You just ate out of my food. I didn't steal any of yours."

"You wouldn't dare. I mean I havnt ate off my fork yet." He said with a smug look on his face.

"So are you saying I have germs?" Rachel ask

"Not at all." Jeff said with a smirk that said ha I won this war

"Good now I wont feel bad at all." Rachel said with a evil looking smile

"Feel bad for what?" Jeff said becoming very confused

"This" Rachel said reaching over and taking a bite out of Jeff's plate.

They others just started to laugh at the look that had crossed Jeff's face as Rachel sat there with a huge smile on her face.

"I WIN" Rachel yelled causing people to turn and look at the group of people

" This isn't over yet. This means war you know that." Jeff said before taking a bite out of his food.

"Well as the Rock would say Just bring it" Rachel replied before returning to her food.

The others just sat there watching the two of them. This was going to turn into a very interesting war. That they would laugh about for years to come.

"So are you going to tell me what John wanted at the arena?" Abby ask as soon as they had shut the door and Jeff and Matt had left.

"He ask me to go to lunch with him." Rachel shrugged

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. Kinda but I mean I havnt talked to him a lot. What do you think?"

"I think you should go and find out if you like him or not you never know. You may find out that you like him." Abby said

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Abby said putting on a innocent face.

"I seen you and Phil whispering to each other. Don't give me that innocent little face. I know better so are you going to tell me whats up?" Rachel said

"Nothing really. I mean he only ask me to dinner."

"Oh, really now. Well do you like him?"

"I do a lot. I mean I know I don't really know him but I do like him. So whats up with you and Jeff?"

"Nothing were just friends."

"So what was that whole thing going on with you and Rachel tonight at dinner." Matt ask Jeff when they got back to their room

"I don't know what your talking about. I mean were just friends."

"Yeah, I can tell when your lieing Jeff. You like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I don't think she likes me though so I'm just going to leave things where they are."

"How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"I think she likes John. You know as well as I do that the reason he wanted to talk to her alone was to ask her out."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that she said yes. I think she likes you."

"Maybe, I do like her shes amazing." Jeff said before turning over on his bed "night man"

"Tell her before its to late Jeff. Don't let her get away." Matt said before he turned off the lamp and went to sleep

That's it for now. I promise a longer chapter the next time.


End file.
